A communication system is often employed to route a data message through a packet network by routing a number of data packets from a source node to a destination node. Each of the data packets includes a message identifier identifying the data message as well as a data payload including a portion of data message. The destination node identifies the data packets based on the message identifier in the data packets and constructs the data message by assembling the data payloads of the data packets. In some applications, the communication system is employed in an integrated circuit device. For example, the communication system may route data messages between source nodes and destination nodes in a system-on-a-chip (SOC).
Although such a communication system has been successfully employed to route a data message from a source node to a destination node in an integrated circuit device, the communication system may consume a considerable amount of area, power, and processing resources in the integrated circuit device. In light of the above, a need exists for an improved system and method of routing a data message through a packet network.